Mirei Hayasaka (β)
Mirei Hayasaka is a character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Idolmaster '''The Idolmaster'], specifically the spinoff series 'Cinderella Girls. She made her debut in Restless in Rapture. Canon Mirei Hayasaka is one of the many characters featured in The Idolmaster. She is one of the few idols produced by the Producer. Once a regular girl who takes fancy in punk fashion, she now works as an idol under him. Pre-Convergence Mirei was spending time with her Producer, on their way home after a day of work, before being sucked into a portal that lead to Rapture. Plot Involvement '''Restless in Rapture Mirei mostly sticks with Wadanohara, Kana and Keaton in the event, relying on each other's teamwork to thrive, as well as Lucifer Anghelscu and Clare. Later on, they involve themselves with other child characters such as Ty Lee, with whom they all would all cooperate with to help cure the Little Sisters in the climax of the event while the rest of the group of Survivors went on to fight off Handsome Jack personally. At the end of the event, Mirei weeped as she had to leave the friends she made during the event. Epilogue(s) Restless in Rapture After returning home, Mirei tries to believe that everything was a dream, but then finds the proof of the occurence before her, causing her to embrace the supposed dream as a reality. She soon recieves a call from her Producer, informing her that she has been gone for an hour in her world, while days had passed in Rapture. A few days later, Mirei is shown to be back to normal, leading her normal life with her friends from her world, inclusive of Syoko Hoshi and Nono Morikubo. The epilogue ends with them laughing like idiots and heading towards a lesson. Her epilogue can be read here. Character Relationships * Producer Kido - A depiction of the "Producer" character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Idolmaster THE iDOLM@STER] who debuted in The War of the Universe. They share a close working and friendly relationship, and as hinted by Mirei's drunken stupor, it might be more than that. * ''Syoko Hoshi'' - Another character from THE iDOLM@STER who also debuted in The War of the Universe. Canonically, they are friends and namedrop each other from time to time, and have been stated to interact. The red guitar Mirei uses as a weapon in Restless in Rapture belongs to Shouko, and is implied to have been lost in time-space after the events of The War of the Universe. * Wadanohara - The titular character of [http://wadanohara.wikia.com/wiki/Wadanohara_and_the_Great_Blue_Sea_Wiki '''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea']'' who also debuted in Restless in Rapture. Mirei finds Wadanohara's hat at the start of the event, and tries to find her. They get along rather well. * Kana - A major character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_Emblem_Fates '''Fire Emblem Fates']'' who also also debuted in Restless in Rapture. Mirei acts like a big sister towards the tinier Kana. * Keaton - Another character from Fire Emblem Fates who also debuted in Restless in Rapture. Keaton overlooks Kana, and by extension, Wadanohara and Mirei. * ''Lucifer Anghelscu'' - An original character from the Murder Series who first appeared in The Lightbringer Chronicles. Often referred to as Father Lucifer by Mirei, Lucifer overlooked the children for a great deal of the event. * Clare ''- The protagonist of 'Claymore' who debuted in ''The Torch, and officially in Restless in Rapture. Accompanied by Lucifer, she too overlooks the children alongside Mirei. , Kana and Keaton.]] Trivia * She has an evident fear of bears, cowering when mistaking a Big Daddy for one. * She has an apparent liking for grapes, to the extent of being able to drink grape wine without realizing it is alcoholic based on taste. * Her left eye has never been shown in canon. * She ends her sentences with "~tsu." Unfortunately, this is difficult to write into English, beyond a slight scene of snickering during her drunken stupor. Category:Characters Category:THE iDOLM@STER characters Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Survivors